While You Were In New Orleans
by shellybee
Summary: Follows 4x20 and what Klaus finds when he returns to Mystic Falls. He's lost the one thing he's grown to love, and now he has to fight to get her back. For his entire existence he's been the villain, now he'll be the hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so upset by that poor excuse of an episode that I needed to let out my hate, sadness, and anger. **

**Joseph Morgan I still love you and your acting ability.**

**While You Were In New Orleans**

Klaus returned back to Mystic Falls, his mind still reeling over the events that occurred in the French Quarter.

The one thing he didn't expect was to see Tyler Lockwood sitting on his front porch steps. As he approached him, shocked the mutt would show his face yet again, he took note of the red rings around his eyes, and the tear streaks down his face.

"Well, mate, I must say I am surprised, I didn't think you _wanted _death-"

"Yes. I do." The brokenness of his voice caused Klaus to pause.

"What are you talking about?" But then his mind thought of the only reason the Lockwood boy would be standing in front of him, asking for death…

_No. It can't be._

"What did you do?" Klaus roared as he lunged at Tyler, slamming him into the steps and pinning him with a hand to the throat. Klaus felt the yellowed eyes of his hybrid side making an appearance. "Answer me!"

"I-I didn't do anything! It was Silas! He attacked her, wanting to get to _you!_ But you weren't here! He-he had werewolf venom, or some crazy shit! And he injected her with it! But this venom it spread so fast! And we didn't know where you were and _she's gone, Klaus, gone!_"

Klaus' hold faltered as the news sunk in. Caroline was dead. His light was dead and he wasn't there. He could have saved her, had he been here and not in New Orleans with…

_No. No. No. NO!_

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I was with her and the Salvatores are too busy with their damn doppelganger. We were the only ones who cared Klaus. But without her, what's the point? I came here so you'd kill me. I'd rather be with her in the afterlife than running from you knowing there's nothing to run to."

"No."

"No?"

"No, this is a better punishment for you. No, you'll live out the rest of your pitiful existence grieving over her…as will I."

"If you won't help, I'll do it myself-"

Tyler broke off as Klaus slammed him back down and locked eyes with him. "Unfortunately for you, mate, you won't kill yourself. You won't die by your hand or because you ask anyone else to off you. She wouldn't have wanted that. I didn't spare you for nothing, it was all for her, and if I have to live knowing I wasn't enough for her, then so will you. You will live, but you will never find true happiness again. And rest assured, this mercy I give you is my last gift to her."

And with that a boy who thought he was in love, and a man who truly was, began their eternity of grief.

**I know it's sad and lame but I needed to get this out of my system before I go insane. Maybe this will help someone else too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So um, this was really just supposed to be a drabble that got out my frustration, but apparently lots of people liked it so I guess I'm going to continue. These will probably just be drabbles/snippets because I never really planned a whole big plot for this. But they will all piggyback off each other, so they all still flow. If you feel like sending a request through PM or comments, I will try to work them in.**

**So since I'm still depressed, this one will still be sad.**

* * *

**There's Nothing "Good" About Goodbye **

"Hello, love. It's been a day since I last spoke to you." Klaus sighed. He was not good at the grieving process and to be honest, he'd never really done it before. He'd always just shook it off and moved on. And yet here he was, standing at the grave of a baby vampire, the same baby vampire who had stolen his heart.

_Why was it always so hard to say the right thing to her?_

He reached into his pocket and took out her cell phone. He had swiped in from her room the previous night, desperate to see if his final words had reached her, or if she had died not knowing. He also wanted the piece of plastic as one last reminder of her. It was the same cell phone he had "blown up" just a few weeks ago when he'd thought he was dying, It was also the same cell phone that currently displayed "One New Voice Message."

He wasn't sure what thought hurt him the most.

The fact that she hadn't heard his message to her, or the fact that she never would.

He had wanted nothing more than to hear her voice and while he had been slightly disappointed at hearing her "I'm sorry I missed your call…" he had thought he would hear it again.

Now that voice message was all he had.

He dismissed the notification and noticed that the message box was opened. He clicked on it to see a draft was saved, one last unsent message. He decided whoever she had felt the need to text in her last moments deserved the message she was going to send, so he clicked on the message prepared to just hit "Send," until he noticed who it was addressed to.

_Klaus,_

_I know you probably won't ever see this, but I wanted to say goodbye. I can't call because at this point my throat feels like it's been torn out. I know you're gone, and too far away to save me this time. But I wanted to say thank you. Thinking back to our last argument, I realize that you've saved my life four times, even though you put it in danger twice. But you are one of the few people who believed in me, who thought I was better than a small town. So for that I thank you. And I never got to thank you for giving me my perfect prom night. I wouldn't have had it without your help in my moment of need. If you read this, don't feel bad that you weren't here, it's kind of my thing to be the one attacked. But because of you, at least I got my perfect last dance. Goodbye Klaus, I wish we had more time to be friends. Caroline._

Klaus' vision dulled as he read her name and the tears began to fall down his face, leaving behind shining, winding tracks. She had texted him. Her last message had been to him.

Looking up from the cell's screen to the gravestone in front of him, he felt his heart break again.

She had died seeing him as a friend.

She hadn't hated him when she died.

She had said goodbye.

She wouldn't be around to pull him out of dark places anymore.

She wouldn't be around to be his light.

If she had still been alive, she would have been his friend, even if only for a little while.

She had been grateful to him for a dress, as if he had gone out of his way to procure it.

She hadn't hated him.

For some reason, this hurt him all the more.

Turning from the gravestone, no longer able to sit and speak to her engraved name, Klaus walked away with two parting words.

"Goodbye, friend."

* * *

**Hope this helps you channel those depressing feelings. That's pretty much all I can write about at the moment.**

**So now I will go study for finals.**

**I encourage you to read my other two multichapter fics: Fire Away and Fear. They have more sweetness to them.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am shocked at the response this drabble thing is getting and it's insane because it was meant to be a 500 word vent to get rid of my aggravation. But wow. I will try to make this into a full out fic, but I'll do that once I get some drabbles done and go back through and expand and link them together. So it will be a long work in progress.**

**Warning: Language and Violence ahead, maties!**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

Klaus stared at the late blonde baby vampire's phone. He'd scrolled through her contacts to land on his name, but was shocked by the picture saved as his contact photo. All those times he'd called her that day that seemed so long ago, she'd seen this picture light up her phone.

The shot was the corner of the faded paper he had sketched her and the horse on. But rather than focus on the drawing that had meant to flatter her, she had taken to record the words he had written on the bottom "Thank you for your honesty."

His words had meant more to her than the drawing.

He wasn't quite sure how that made him feel. Caroline Forbes certainly was an interesting girl.

_Was._

When she had been alive, or at least, when she had existed on this earth in all her vampiric glory.

She would have been a great vampire had she allowed him to show her the world. And now he'd never had the chance.

All because Katerina had decided to draw him away.

He needed to talk to someone. He needed time away from his own spiraling thoughts. So he went to the one person he was sure didn't hate him.

But he was unpleasantly surprised to see two figures standing before her grave. He felt pure rage fill him as he saw the elder Salvatore and the cursed doppelganger there before Caroline's final resting place.

He listened in, curious as to why an emotionless vampire and her sire would be here.

"I don't know what you want me to do. It's a stupid rock, Damon. Shouldn't Stefan be here weeping over the loss of his best friend?" Damon's arm was gripping Elena's arm in a steel grip to keep her from running.

"Because some day you _will _turn your humanity back on, and you're going to be sorry you never came here to say goodbye."

"Point one, never going to happen. I like my freedom. Point two, because of point one, I'll never feel sorrow again. But since you still have your humanity on, shouldn't _you _be the one apologizing?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed and his ears perked up. What was the doppelganger talking about?

"She got over it."

"No, I don't think she did. You see, I never admitted it before because I was too blinded by my feelings for you, so I didn't want to listen to her or believe her. But now that I don't have pesky emotions, I can admit that she was right. You used and abused her. You _liked _having a personal blood bag you could compel to please you. Why do you think she hated you so much? She never actually got over it, especially once she realized you didn't care about her. She was just some tool in your plan. And little Miss Perfect couldn't handle being second best once again. Only with you, it was worse because not only did she lose to me again, she wasn't even second, she was never even a choice."

Before Damon could respond he felt a hand go through his back and grip his heart. In shocked pain his grip on Elena loosened as he fell to his knees.

Elena's eyes widened for a split second before the assailant's second hand grabbed her arm to force her to face him. Klaus' pupils widened as he compelled Elena to stay where she was.

"I hope for your sake, _mate_, that Miss Gilbert here was lying, because if she wasn't, you will know the worst pain there is."

"It's not what you think-" Damon cut off as he felt his heart start to pull from its place inside his chest.

"Wrong answer." Klaus released his heart to wrap his hand around his spine, snapping it just above the waist so the eldest Salvatore wouldn't be able to run.

"It's not like she didn't deserve it, she _was _a shallow bitch." The doppelganger's words, humanity or not, sealed her fate.

Klaus flashed behind her and sunk his teeth into her neck. He drained her to the point where she lost consciousness and dropped the body to the ground.

"No! You son-of-a-bitch, leave her alone!"

"Unfortunately for you mate, I lost the person I loved, but for hurting her, so will you."

Damon tried to get up as his spine began to heal, but Klaus slammed his foot into Damon's neck, snapping his spine there, paralyzing him from the neck down.

"Caroline would never forgive you for this. Elena was her best friend."

"Ah, but 'was' is the operative word."

"Yeah, 'was.' Because Blondie's _dead_, but that doesn't mean Elena has to be too!"

"And where have you been Salvatore? Elena hasn't been her friend since I came to town. What kind of a _friend_ encourages another to be a distraction to someone who could kill them? What kind of a _friend _allows another to risk everything just because they don't want to be a vampire? Did Caroline get a choice in the matter? And what kind of _friend _tries to kill another or lowers themselves to steal a prom dress? Doesn't sound so _friendly _to me."

"Those were my ideas, and Elena's humanity is off."

"Ah, but Elena always foiled your plans if they put you or Stefan in danger didn't she? When did she ever extend the same courtesy to Caroline? And as for the humanity card you love to play, Stefan's was off too, and he fought it. Because he cared enough to not want to hurt those he loved."

"Elena is _my_ responsibility."

"Then you're both guilty." And with that, he snapped the male vampire's neck.

The gravestone drew his eye, almost as if he could sense her anger at him. "Don't be cross, love, it's about time someone fought for you."

With a parting glance to the gravestone, he walked away, returning again to his thoughts as his hand played with a cell phone in his pocket.

* * *

**I really don't know where these come from. It's something new, not actually planning what happens. Sorry if you like Elena (sort of) but she's hit an all-time low for me, mainly because she acts like she's the only one who's suffered in the show. And I know once her humanity comes back on everyone will forgive her like nothing happened.**

**And I think back to Caroline when she was a new vampire and everyone isolated her or tried to kill her. Then she got kidnapped, and her father tried to "cure" her. Did she turn her humanity off? Did she cry and whine and let that control her life? No.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! I see lots of views, but I only get some feedback. Even if it's a smiley or a PM or whatever-send a carrier pigeon if you want.**

**See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I continue to be astounded by the response this story is receiving. This chapter steps up the pace a little, and we take some stretches concerning that pesky veil, but if a stupid puppy can exist because of a "magical loophole," then this could happen too!**

**Some people PM'ed me saying that I was too harsh on Elena. Maybe that's true, but I don't like her right now, and I don't like what her character stands for as of late, and when I think about Klaus and the state of mind he is in after losing his love, he deserved to be a little violent. Keep reading, and I'm sure you'll be happy, and all will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and fish were thriving in the crystal clear lake. It was funny, he hadn't dreamed of his favorite spot by the lake in ages. When he had been a human, this lake had been his favorite escape from Mikael and chores. And here he was, and someone was calling his name._

_"Klaus." It sounded…like Caroline. Why was she here?_

_"Klaus, please."_

_"Caroline? Love? Where are you?"_

_His vision faded as his surroundings disappeared into a black abyss._

_"Klaus, you have to stop him." Her voice, which had started out as a whisper, was fading to faint little blips in his ears._

_"Caroline? What are you-"_

_"Klaus! Please! You have to stop him! Before it's too-" Her voice rose in a panicked shout, but the volume continued to drown out, as if Klaus was being submerged in water._

He shot up out of bed, chest heaving to take in air he didn't really need.

What the hell?

* * *

After his dream of Caroline, Klaus felt lost. Had it really been her? Was she really reaching across the planes to try to contact him? And why him? Why now? It had been days since her death.

Death. That reminded him. There was another certain vampire that should be meeting their final death soon.

That is, unless he gave her some of his blood. Klaus sighed and stood from his seat. His threat had been meaningless, a farce. Damon and Elena should have known he'd never kill one of Caroline's friends.

Even in death, that baby blonde vampire still had him wrapped around her little finger. But he'd never admit that to anyone.

Figuring the doppelganger had suffered enough to teach her a lesson, and he had partially avenged his love, Klaus prepared to put step two of his plan into action.

Standing there the previous day, watching the two vampires interact, Klaus had decided that both had wronged his love, and for that, they would pay.

* * *

Klaus walked into the Salvatore mansion, smelling the blood and rotting flesh of the Gilbert girl. He flashed into the upstairs bedroom and saw Damon holding the hand of the dying doppelganger. Damon glared at the smirking hybrid as he entered the room.

"What the hell do you want now? Come to gloat?"

"You should be nicer to me mate, I've come bearing the gift of my blood."

"Why? Still trying to get into Blondie's pants? You know she's dead right?"

Klaus flashed behind Damon and snapped his neck. The doppelganger didn't even flinch as the man who loved her dropped to the floor, his hand sliding from hers.

Klaus gave her credit, she was a stubborn little thing.

Leaning down, his eyes met with the girl's. "My first instinct was to make Damon watch you die. But then I thought about what else would hurt even worse: watching you break. And that's what's going to happen. You will turn your humanity back on, and with the sire bond broken, he won't be able to ease your pain. You will feel the guilt and heartache you deserve. You will mourn the death of your brother, your best friend, the girl you hurt at the competition, Elizabeth Forbes, the waitress, everyone you've hurt and betrayed. You will feel it _all _Elena. And there will be _nothing _anyone can do to stop it."

After letting a few drops of his blood fall into her mouth, he left the baby vampire to her wallowing.

* * *

Standing at the same gravestone he had frequented a lot over the past few days, Klaus smiled the first genuine smile he'd had in forever.

The pale stone was almost shining, as if the essence of his love was trapped inside, trying to communicate her emotions from the other side. This was clearly a sign of her contentment. A warm feeling washed over him, his Caroline was happy with him. Leave it to her to find a way to come back to this plane.

"Come on love, you didn't think I'd kill your friend off did you? I was just trying to avenge you a little, no permanent harm done right? Anyways, at least now she'll be somewhat back to normal. Well, no more dead waitresses at the minimum."

A laugh escaped him as he could _almost _feel her presence wrapping around him.

_Thank you._

"What are friends for, Caroline?"

* * *

**So see? Klaus fixed it! He just wanted Elena to suffer a little for all the harm she's done. Humanity or not she still did A LOT of bad things. And Klaus knew that if she turned her humanity on by herself everyone would coddle her and say it was okay, and to him, it wasn't.**

**What's this about Caroline being able to communicate? What's she trying to tell Klaus? Was the dream even real or just a dream?**

**Guess you'll just have to find out.**

**P.S. Can anyone explain to me how this baby is going to be all-powerful? Going on the "logic" presented, it was Klaus' werewolf side that can procreate. So his WEREWOLF "mated" with Hayley's WEREWOLF and now she's preggers.**

**So doesn't WEREWOLF + WEREWOLF = WEREWOLF?**

**And how exactly will she be able to carry a child when she turns every full moon? Just wondering…**

_**Anyway, leave your thoughts please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how to thank everyone who has read, favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I swear I only put up the first chapter to vent, and I expected a bunch of hate, and now it's my most popular story. Who would have thought?**

**I see lots of UK'ers and Australians are reading. HELLO! Those are two places I've always wanted to visit!**

**Hello to everyone else visiting from the 987349827 countries listed. That's so weird to me that so many people from all over the world are reading.**

**ENJOY!**

_"Nik."_

_"Nik." _

_"Honestly brother, come on!"_

_"Kol?" Klaus was confused, this time his dream consisted of just the watery darkness, but now it sounded like Kol was calling out to him. This darkness was frustrating as hell. Klaus couldn't move, see, or smell. All he could do was hear the swishing of what sounded like water and the faint whispers of dead loved ones._

_"Klaus! Klaus! Please! Fight!"_

_"Caroline? What the hell is going on?"_

_"Nik!"_

_"Klaus!" Their cries were becoming more panicked. Klaus was getting angry because he couldn't help them. He couldn't save them. He failed them again._

_"I don't know what to do! Tell me!"_

* * *

Klaus again awoke in a panic, the sheets tangled around him, chest heaving as though he'd been fighting for his life. He was confused and aggravated. He swore the dream was real.

To clear his mind, he rushed from his home to the one place he could truly feel his love.

Standing in front of the gravestone, Klaus swore he could feel her warm presence around him.

_Caroline, where are you? How can I help you, love?_

Klaus would have sworn on his immortal existence that he could feel the warmth pulsate across his body. It was as if Caroline was there, touching him, trying to communicate.

* * *

_"Bloody hell, Nik! He can manage to be a hybrid, but ask him to connect with his brother and nope, sorry, that's too hard!"_

_"Relax, Kol, he can feel us, he'll figure it out."_

_"Sweetheart, he needed to figure it out yesterday, pretty soon it will be too late. Silas is moving fast and we _need _Nik to be warned."_

_"Don't call me sweetheart."_

_"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."_

_"Bite me."_

_The two ghosts of vampires past stood in the darkness, both trying to formulate a plan that would reach the Original Hybrid._

_"Wait, I think I feel him again."_

_"Is he back at the grave?" Kol's voice was without its usual playfulness._

_"Yes, I think so, I'm going to try again." With that, Caroline concentrated on Klaus. She felt herself being pulled and let herself follow the supernatural tug._

_Being dead was different than anything Caroline had ever expected. It was always dark and quiet, only whispers from the living plain could be heard and to connect with the living was exhausting and torturous. Caroline had spent the last few weeks desperately trying to reach Klaus, and even though she could almost always feel him across the plane, it took a strong emotional connection for her to be able to see him and make contact. She found it was easier when he was at her grave, probably because that was one place he opened his mind up to her._

_When the darkness finally cleared, she could see Klaus at her grave, looking confused and torn. She pushed herself to get closer to him, to reach out and touch him, and smiled when she saw him tense, as if he felt her presence._

_"Love? Is that you?"_

_Again she pushed, hoping he could still feel her._

_"Oh, Caroline, I miss you. I've been dreaming of you, but I don't know if it's real. Are you trying to tell me something?"_

_Relief that her and Kol's efforts were not a complete waste, Caroline pushed again, with everything she had. She could feel herself weakening, and she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer._

_"What is it, love? What's so important you can't rest in peace?"_

_The darkness began to creep into her sight and Klaus' form began to fade._

_"Klaus please! Silas is trying to kill you! You have to stop him!"_

* * *

Klaus gasped as the warmth left his body. He knew Caroline had been there. He was sure of it. He was also sure he had heard her voice. It sent an ache through him, and his ears still tingled at having picked up her sweet voice. But he had heard fear and distress in her tone and a part of him became enraged that something was threatening her on the other side.

It was bad enough she was dead, but to know demons still haunted her was almost too much.

But Klaus had a plan, because although her voice was faint and only a whisper on the wind, Klaus had made out the name she had said.

Silas.

"I get it, sweetheart. I know what he did to you. And he will pay. Don't you worry."

* * *

**So it's been a while. And for that I apologize. I didn't mean for it to be so long. But real life tends to get in the way of having fun. But since it's my birthday today, I felt the need to do something for you all.**

**I can't tell you when the next update will be. Hopefully it's soon!**

**I love you all, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
